1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of achieving high resolution by enhancing a space utilizing efficiency and a display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays an image in response to a data signal and a gate signal, a data driver chip that outputs the data signal to the LCD panel, and a gate driver chip that outputs the gate signal to the LCD panel.
The LCD apparatus includes a data tape carrier package (“TCP”) and a gate TCP. The data driver chip may be mounted on the data TCP, and the gate driver chip is mounted on the gate TCP through a chip-on-film (“COF”) method. The data and gate TCPs are connected to the LCD panel through an outer-lead-bonding (“OLB”) method.
Alternatively, the data and gate driver chips are directly mounted on the LCD panel through a chip-on-glass (“COG”) method. That is, the data driver chip that is electrically connected to data lines of the LCD panel is mounted on a data side of the LCD panel, and the gate driver chip that is electrically connected to gate lines of the LCD panel is mounted on a gate side of the LCD panel through the COG method.
When the data and gate driver chips are mounted on the LCD panel in a COG method, a plurality of pads is formed on a chip mounting area of the LCD panel. The pads receive various signals from the data and gate driver chips. Recently, as a resolution of the LCD panel has been improved, a number of pads formed on a chip mounting area has also increased.
When a size or a number of the chip mounting area is increased in order to increase a number of the pads, a total size of the LCD panel has also increased. Therefore, a technique capable of increasing a number of the pads of the chip mounting area without increasing a size of the LCD panel is required.